For My Brother
by Rasdra
Summary: Oneshot story of loss and revenge


Well here is the first chapter of my first oblivion fic. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls (although I wish I did), my story just happens to be set in the game. I do own Kan-Meer, San-Ray-Da and any other characters I create that do not exist in the game.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Missing**

Kan-Meer crept cautiously through the basement of castle Leyawiin. He did not expect anyone to be there as it was near to one in the morning, but he was cautious nevertheless. Kan-Meer's appearance was typical for an argonian, which was useful for him when he did not want to be recognised, which was often. He had a mixture of dark green, brown and blue scales covering his body and short spines on his head. He was dressed in tough leather armour, and had a deadly looking dagger at his side.

Why, One would ask, is a young argonian sneaking through the castle of the powerful rulers of Leyawiin like a thief, spy or assassin? Kan-Meer had a good reason, he knew that his actions were the ones of a fool, but he was desperate and the servants talk had done nothing to allay his fears for his younger brother San-Ray-Da…

San-Ray-Da had gone missing while Kan-Meer had been out gathering special fungus only found in the marshes needed for a particular potion. He had returned to Leyawiin to find his home empty and the house ransacked. Kan-Meer would have left Leyawiin then: his position was compromised, had it not been for his brother. He had searched for days, knowing that the longer it took to find his brother, the more chance of him turning up dead, if at all.

Kan-Meer's suspicions had quickly fallen on the Countess Alessia Caro. It was well known of her prejudices against the 'beast races' especially the argonians, even though she ruled the county that comprised mainly of the argonian and khajit people. There were rumours of a secret torture chamber inside the castle and rumours that prisoners, especially the argonians, were frequently interrogated. He had also heard that there had been fresh screams echoing in the castle, this had caused him to panic. He had approached the countess's personal attendant: Hlidara Mothril, while she was on her way to relieve herself and, holding his dagger to her throat, asked her first where the secret chamber was, and then if any argonians, perhaps of an unusual appearance had been taken there in the past few days. The gutless woman had stammered that there was supposedly a secret tunnel in the basement and she had heard the fresh screams of a new prisoner, but hadn't seen him.

To Kan-Meers disgust, she had then fainted, and he had to quickly hide her unconscious form and then leave quickly, knowing that when she woke, or was found, the castle would be in uproar. He had left, and not a moment too soon, because less than half an hour later there had been a manhunt throughout the castle and Leyawiin, with soldiers arresting any argonians who even looked suspicious. It was fortunate that Hlidara hadn't seen his face.

He thought again, not for the first time how different he and his brother were; San-Ray-Da had scales of bright green and light turquoise and was a healer and a devout follower of the nine, especially Mara, while he was a Daedra worshipper of Mephala, a spy and worse… The list of their differences was nearly endless, but both had a deep love and trust of one another. Of course, Kan-Meer thought regretfully, he had betrayed that trust on more than one occasion, deceiving his brother to protect or to use him.

Kan-Meer suppressed a wave of cold, black anger that threatened to engulf him. It was anger at anyone who would dare to hurt his innocent little brother and anger at himself, for endangering him in the first place. It should have been me who was captured, he thought to himself, San-Ray-Da is an innocent with more virtue and compassion than I could imagine myself ever possessing…

Bringing himself back to the present, Kan-Meer looked at the passageway before him. The lever to the door mechanism had been pathetically hidden inside an open-topped crate that even ogres could figure it out. He cautiously made his way through the passage, painfully aware of the smell of blood. He came to a thick door, unsure of what would lie beyond, he pressed his head to the side of the door, listening. The door however, was too thick and he couldn't hear anything.

Deciding to take a risk, he slowly opened the door, carefully in case the door squeaked. Peering inside, he saw that the room was shrouded in darkness; a table in the centre of the room was illuminated by light and covered in blood. To Kan-Meer's anguish but also his hope, he saw that the table was unoccupied. Kan Meer's feelings were contradictory when he saw this; he was filled with desolation that he had not found his brother, but hope blossomed within him; his brother had not been taken to such an awful place. He then became aware of a sound, a faint breath, and the quiet sobs of someone in pain.

Kan-Meer's hopes were crushed when he saw a dark figure leaning against a pillar, his arms shackled to chains that held him up from the ceiling. Rushing over, Kan-Meer cast a small spell of light to illuminate the person. He could see that the figure was argonian, but this figure was covered in dirt and blood, his body broken and eyes dull. Even so, Kan-Meer recognised his brother, and felt the weight and burden of despair, guilt and responsibility heavy on his shoulders.

"Brother? … please don't … say that they have … caught you … too …" San-Ray-Da's voice was weak and his breathing laboured.

"Hush brother, I am here to save you, I won't let anyone ever hurt you again," Kan-Meer's voice was gentle and fiercely protective, although he could see that his brother was near death, the wounds of his body too severe for him to know where to start, he refused to accept this. He cast the strongest healing spells he knew to the most severe cuts, although he knew deep down that his efforts were futile. San-Ray-Da started coughing weakly, blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth, but he soon stopped, panting feebly.

"Are you in pain?" Kan-Meer asked

"No" San-Ray-Da replied, "you know your … spells well,"

"I'm going to get you out of here, I will save you," Kan-Meer stated, picking the locks of the shackles and releasing his brothers arms. He held his brother, who was leaning against him now, with his eyes drooping, heavy with fatigue; he looked like a corpse.

"You already have saved me, thank you…" San-Ray-Da then closed his eyes, feeling warm and safe in his brother's arms, and died.

Pain and sorrow washed through him, and Kan-Meer cried in the argonian way and an argonian could not produce tears so the scene was all the more pitiable. It was the last time Kan-Meer ever cried, for he would never again love another and the wounds and emotions caused by his brothers' death were locked away deep where not even Kar-Meer could access them. A part of Kar-Meer died that night, and the part that loved San-Ray-Da was locked away and Kan-Meer's heart grew cold, hard and remorseless.

He also hated The Count and Countess of Leyawiin, and swore on his blood and his brother's blood, that he would hunt them down one by one and eradicate the Caro family. That night, after spending long hours grieving, Kan-Meer left his brother's body after re-shackling it, although it hurt him to do so. He knew where bodies were disposed of, and he would steal his brother's body back from there later and give it a proper burial in the chapel graveyard. Kar-Meer had work to do…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few weeks later, Leyawiin was thrown into panic as castle servants started disappearing and then turning up face down in the river, their bloated corpses being almost unrecognisable. Hlidara Mothril was the next victim, her throat slashed and gaping. The guards doubled their watches and increases security within the castle. Their efforts were proven futile when the count and countess were found murdered in their beds, along with their bodyguard. The terrifying thing was, that no one knew who the assassin was and he or she came and went as a ghost or shadow. The only clue, was on the countess's body, which was a note with three words:

"_For My Brother__"_


End file.
